A thermostat may be configured with one or more remote temperature sensors in order to monitor locations remote to the thermostat. Because the remote temperature sensors are not integral to the thermostat, the user can freely place the remote sensors at desired locations without restrictions placed by the thermostat's location. With short distances (e.g., a few meters) between the thermostat and the remote sensor, a wire often provides the communication media.
With longer range distances (e.g., over 100 meters), installing a wired connection is often difficult so that a radio frequency (RF) communications channel is typically used. Wireless communications often require that the remote sensors be battery powered so that power consumption is an important consideration. More reliable communications between the remote sensor and the thermostat may require greater power consumption by the remote sensor's transmitter, reducing the battery life. Also, government regulations may impose a maximum radiated power limiting the range between the thermostat and the remote sensor. Moreover, indoor wireless communications is often affected by the structure of the building, in which a radio signal may be adversely affected by reflection and absorption characteristics. Improving the quality of communications between the thermostat and the remote sensor in the context of the above considerations is desirable.